


Here

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Lost Future Spoilers, Referenced Layton/Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Claire may be gone, but the professor isn’t alone.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Tumblr prompt I never posted here. The prompt was ‘Heartbroken‘ for Flora.

“She’s gone!”

Celeste— _Claire_ was gone. 

Concealed from Luke behind a wall, Flora covered her mouth. 

The professor had asked a police officer to take her home (their house was out of range of the Mobile Fortress, thank goodness), but Flora had managed to slip away from her escort.

Her well-being was nothing compared to what the professor must have been feeling right now.

It suddenly all made sense. The reason why he was so reserved… His need to protect Flora, even if it meant leaving her behind… 

The brave woman who had helped them was in fact his lost sweetheart, shot ten years into the future… to their present. That was what Dimitri Allen had claimed, as far as Flora could follow.

But Claire had just returned to her own time.

Flora gave the professor a few minutes before emerging into the alley. Luke called her name, but Flora crept to the professor’s side.

If he was startled or concerned to see her, he didn’t show it. He simply stood there, hugging his hat in the falling snow.

She wrapped her arms around him, letting him know that he would never truly be alone. Even with Claire gone, and with Luke leaving them soon... Neither of them ever had to be alone. 

“I’m here, Dad.” 


End file.
